The Afterparty
by 1735 Feral66
Summary: A new event has taken over the beautiful state of Zootopia. Terrorists have begun to take hostages in exchange for ransoms. Who is trained to stop them? SATPAW. A force stronger than the ZPD. With emotional tension, along with the fear and stress of having to kill or be killed, Officers Nicholas Wilde and Judith Hopps now have to enter a world where "Failure is Not an Option."
1. Chapter 1

So this is a re-upload because the previous upload looked like a mesh of computer coding and trash. Oh well, once again, please like and favorite if you enjoy.

Nick awoke on the concrete floor with a start, gasping for air. He was out of uniform, and his shirt buttons were torn out of place. He looked around carefully in the large dark room he was in, which was possibly used for storing cargo and other crates. He climbed to his feet, attempting to stand up straight, but fell over in a miserable pile of himself, landing on empty cardboard boxes.

"D-dammit." he muttered to himself as he tried picking himself up. Nick grabbed onto a nearby support beam to support his weight and walked his way around to search for an exit. There was a large door meant to back semi-trucks into, and a small emergency exit to the left of it, covered in chains. But while he was thinking of ways to leave, he immediately thought to himself,

"What am i even doing here?"

He rubbed his head and attempted to recollect his thoughts, retracing his steps and wondering what led him to a cold, dark room after a night of dancing at another Gazelle concert. His thoughts then immediately followed Judy, who was nowhere to be seen.

Nick reached into his pocket and found his phone, seeing that the battery was on four. Attempting to dial anybody who could help him, his phone suddenly froze, and a hidden number was shown on his screen, from a receiving call. Slowly deciding to answer the call, Nick pulled the phone to his ear and spoke into the phone with a growl.

"Who is this."

There was a moment of silence, and a distorted voice was heard on the other side.

"Good. You're awake. Like what you see?"

Nick was growing impatient with how sarcastic the caller was being, and chose to shoot it back at him.

"Oh yeah, i've got cute girls with me, a spiked blueberry drink and a thousand bucks."

The voice gave a chuckle.

"I like you. I think you'll enjoy your line of work."

Nick was now begging to get angry.

"What line of work."

"Hostage rescue. You'd be a great S.A.T.P.A.W. operator."

"What the hell is sat-paw?!" Nick snapped

"Special Anti-Terrorist Police and Weapons squad."

Nick stayed silent. The distorted voice spoke once again.

"We sent you a photo of the current situation taking place. However, if you want to save this individual, you need to find your way out of this room."

Nick immediately looked around for any resources in the room. His first instinct was to tear the boxes open with his teeth and claws, but it was no use after he opened a box underneath a crate pallet.

"You will find nothing but berries within this room, Mr. Wilde. That is, to the untrained eye, at least."

"I'll tell you what you want to know!" Nick screamed.

"We already know everything about you, Nicholas. From your $300 con scams to your tampering with evidence on a Zootopian crime scene."

Nick was stricken with fear. His tail flared as they continued to label facts.

"Your gang affiliation with your friend, Finnick. Your ties with several other scams across Zootopia, and hey, why don't we just add onto the list."

He was speechless. The voice spoke once more before it ended the call.

"There is a package for you where you fell, earlier."

The call end ring could be heard, and Nick stared at his phone in worry and irritation. His phone was given a photo from the number, and upon clicking on the link, was a horrifying photo of his partner, bounded up and gagged with several mean looking terrorists surrounding her.

"Ju- Judy!" He yelled, but before he attempted to call her number, his phone died, and he was frozen in anticipation, unsure of what to do.

Nick took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and looked back at the boxes he had fallen on top of earlier. Walking over to it, he noticed there was a black polyester sheath over something, with a manual button lying next to it. Pulling out the item within, it showed a piece of carbon kevlar mesh, with six strings of fuses sprawling out from the center of the mat. Nick noticed a note beneath it with instructions.

"Place onto door or wall, stand 15 feet back, and activate primer."

He looked at the manual button, then back at the large garage door next to the exit. He reluctantly picked the pack up, and lied it against the large door, sticking freely to it's metal surface. Nick then went back to the manual button, hunkered down and pressed the button, covering his ears.

Nothing was heard, and Nick looked up for a moment, seeing that nothing had happened to the door. He looked at the button in his hand as he checked for any other instructions.

"Breach charge." He read in bold letters on the handle.

He got a little closer to the door and pressed the button again, still with no different effect taking place. Nick began to underestimate the charge, as he now stood six feet away from the charge, tapping the button over and over again. He took one more large step after he stopped spamming the trigger, and leaned in with a half smile, and pressed the button once more, expecting nothing to happen.

A large flash of white light came from the ends of the fuse, burning holes through the polyester and door, and Nick was startled from the bright light. He quickly scampered away on his rear end as fast as possible, and as he was about ten feet away, the charge then exploded, sending a large plume of smoke toward him, and the other side of the door. Shards of shrapnel hit his fur as he covered his face with his arms, and once the explosion was finished, he looked up, seeing daylight creep its way through the smoke.

Nick began to cough from all the smoke entering the air, and he darted through the new doorway, seeing a black van parked in front of him, with the door wide open. He quickly entered the vehicle and sat in the front seat, noticing its keys were already in the ignition. He started the vehicle, closed the door, and hecked the GPS in the dashboard for directions. After turning it on, a pathway was shown to the mainland of Zootopia, its pinpoint landing directly on top of the ZPD Headquarters. Nick was sure he broke the speed limit several times as he sped back into the empty rural area he was in.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"You think he'll be alright?" Benjamin said with a worried look on his face, staring into a work monitor. The time was 8:30 A.M.

"Of course they will." Bogo answered. "I've seen this canine dash through jungle trees with Hopps and _live!_ "

Benjamin was worried about Nick's mental being, but Judy was his main concern. He had been searching for her all morning, especially from the night after. They had all gone to the gazelle concert, and even bought tickets together. But the problem was, Nick and Judy had purchased V.I.P. tickets, so they had gotten to go backstage and meet the performers. Benjamin began explaining this entire event to Chief Bogo,who was speaking to several other patrol units and deputies.

"So at some point," Bogo asked. "Between going home and meeting everybody backstage, they had gotten jumped?"

Benjamin nodded while covering his mouth in fear.

"I hope they didn't lose anything of Judy's… I know how she gets about being unorganized."

The radio blared as a patrol unit called in.

"Benjamin?! This is squadcar 401! We are in pursuit of a black SUV!"

Bogo swiped the microphone off of Benjamin's desk, and spoke into the receiver.

"Any view of the driver?!"

Tires screeching and a loud engine could be heard, followed by tense yelling.

"I-it looks like an orange fox! I think it's Nick!"

Bogo looked at Benjamin with a confused look, and he shrugged, as the officer screamed into the receiver.

"Holy cripes, LOOK OUT!"

Tires screamed outside of the building, followed by a loud crash, the SUV rolling itself toward the large glass doors of the Zootopia Police Department. Just before the vehicle rolled far enough, the inertia of the large mass stopped right on the step of the entrance, its tires completely shredded from the heavy amount of metal being pushed against the concrete. The vehicle was completely flipped, and Nick attempted to crawl out slowly, out of breath. The two officers of squadcar 401 drew their tasers, having two red dots follow Nick as he held his hands up, continually calling out that he "needed to find Judy."

Carefully, the two officers walked up to Nick and placed him in handcuffs, and Bogo bursted through the door, admiring the wreckage Nick had caused. Benjamin watched in the back in horror, noticing how badly Nick was hurt.

"What are you two doing?!" Bogo yelled as the two officers froze. Bogo pushed them out of the way and freed Nick from his cuffs, then kneeled down to him and held him by his shoulders.

"What happened to you?!" He asked.

Nick was out of breath as he held back onto Bogo's forearms.

"Judy… Kidnapped… I was knocked out… trapped in a garage…"

Bogo shook his head in worry, then tried walking Nick into the building.

"Come on, let's get you inside-"

"N-no!" Nick snapped out of it. "No we have to go get Judy! She's being held hostage!"

"What?" Bogo asked. "Where?"

Nick frantically pulled his cellphone out as fast as possible, trying to turn his screen on, but remembered that his battery was dead.

"We need to charge my phone, trust me!"

Bogo sat in a chair next to his desk as Nick waited for his phone to charge. While he waited, he explained the phone call he had gotten.

"I woke up around the time i got some call from a blocked number. They said they could see me, and they wanted my help or they'd let out info that wasn't true about me."

"What did they say?" Bogo asked, quickly writing details on a notepad.

"It was a distorted voice, i couldn't tell if it was male or female, but they were saying things like, 'you'll enjoy working with us', and 'you'd make a great SATPAW member…"

Bogo looked up from his notepad in surprise and irritation.

"Sat-paw."

"Yeah." Nick answered. "Why, what have you heard about it?"

Bogo slowly put his notepad down, and rubbed his forehead, blowing a breath of air through his nostrils.

"The Special Anti-Terrorist Police And Weapons squad, Nicholas."

"Yes! That's exactly what they told me!" Nick noticed his reaction. "Why do you look irritated? Was i supposed to know?"

He sat back up and waved a hoof.

"No no, i'm more concerned on why they want _you._ "

Nick felt attacked by Bogo's words.

"Nothing against you, Wilde, i think you're a great police officer, but why would they want you? I mean, you're several ranks lower than Hopps for cripes' sake!"

Nick nodded after understanding. He looked over to his phone and remembered about the photo. His charge was already at 8%.

"What else, did they say to you?" Bogo asked.

"They said i was trapped within a storage room, and they wanted me to learn how to escape. So they explained there was something called a breach-charge."

"Are you serious?" Bogo spoke. "You operated a bloody breach charge without killing yourself?"

"Hear me out." Nick said, starting his phone up. "I had to blast a hole through the cargo door because the exit was chained off."

Bogo leaned back in his chair and face palmed.

"Jeez they're serious."

Nick pulled the photo up and held his phone to Bogo, who saw Judy binded up with several Terrorists surrounding her. Bogo spoke softly through worry and stress.

"May somebody of a higher power help her."

Bogo's door was knocked on once, and a officer in heavy gear walked through.

"Who let you in here? Bogo asked. "And you don't look like you're from Zootopia."

The french mastiff crossed his arms and spoke with an accent.

"I am here for Wilde."

"On whose authority?!" Bogo began to get angry.

" _Le commandant_. Take it up with him if you have issues _."_

Bogo was ready to burst, but Nick spoke for him.

"Okay, can we wait to meet him?"

" _J'ai peur_ time is not a luxury. We need to move. Now."

Bogo snapped his sight back at Nick and cocked his head toward the Mastiff's direction.

"You might as well, Wilde." He threw a hand up. " 'Least we have confirmation on how Hopps is doing!"

Nick nodded, looked at the Mastiff again, and grabbed his charger, following the armored guard to the exit. He noticed the crashed vehicle, and kicked glass up with his boot as police officers surrounded the crash.

" _Zis_ was you?" He asked.

Nick rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get going."

Nick followed the officer to a larger van parked down the street, completely armored to the core. It was a van meant for transporting money in between banks, but with the capability of carrying several people in the back.

"W-wait, we're getting in that?"

The mastiff looked back at Nick with a straight face.

"You just crashed your car. You'll feel safer in _zis_. Come on."

Nick shook his head and followed him into the truck, but he stopped him.

"No no no, _Arriere._ In _ze_ back."

Nick looked at the large back doors, and shrugged, opening the doors to the back, but inside were three other officers. A German Shepherd, Siberian Husky, and a bengal tiger, all sitting on the benches, just staring at Nick as he froze in surprise.

"Get in moron." the Husky growled.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

(Today's gonna be a double upload; I felt like this chapter was really short... Oh well, enjoy.)

Judy was scared out of her mind with the position she was in. Being bound and gagged with a rag over her mouth, she couldn't think straight. She felt horrible for the events that took place as well, because even though she was in an awful situation, she couldn't help but feel bad for the others she cared for. She was especially worried about Nick and how he would take the news if he found out where she was. And the worst part was, she felt like she needed to be blamed. She was the one who bought the concert tickets after all, and even though Nick kind of wanted to go, she had subconsciously forced him, wanting to have fun with him that night.

Her ears perked as she heard the steel door shake, and a terrorist had walked through in an angry fashion. He gripped her by the arm, forcing her up, and she couldn't help but yelp in pain and fear. The terrorist screamed "Shut up" at her as he dragged her down the hallway and into another room, with several others surrounding her once more. For the first time in her life, Judy was actually scared. Even though she had been through possibly worse, with the nighthowler scare she survived, this had left a mark on her mentally and even emotionally. Judy was thrown into a chair and sat down, as the other terrorists moved out of the way of the main leader, holding a knife in one hand.

"MMf!" Judy jumped, muffled.

The leader walked up and held her still, even though she violently thrashed about underneath his grip. He spoke with a gruff voice after being irritated.

"Hold still, hold still!"

Judy was now shuddering heavily as she closed her eyes, and the terrorist glided the knife underneath the cloth around her mouth, cutting it off.

She gasped out of fear and took several deep breaths.

"Listen to me very carefully, little rabbit. Nothing is going to happen to you if we get what we want. It's simple as that, got it? So as long as your friends at the police station understand that, we won't have any issues!"

He wore sunglasses, but no mask, and Judy could assume he was a Coyote. Through shuddering breaths of fear, she spoke.

"O-okay…"

The Coyote began to softly caress Judy's cheek with a straight face, and she closed her eyes in fear.

"Your fur is soft."

She looked away as he continued, and began to fear the worst.

"Please don't hurt me…"

"I'm not." He spoke softly. "I'm just testing your patience."

Judy opened her eyes and looked straight at the Coyote, who gave a grin, then lightly slapped her cheek as he stood up.

"Get some rest, now. We have a big day tomorrow."

"What are you going to do?" She asked in worry.

The Coyote stopped what he was doing and stretched his arms out, trying to get over what he was about to say.

"I'm gonna get what i deserve. Since day one."

The Coyote left the room, but before he passed the door, he raised his fist up, and spoke to the other terrorists.

"Leave her be. Poor thing's been through enough."

The terrorists then left the room, closing the door behind them, and Judy sat in the chair, still bound and afraid.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The ride in the van for Nick was extremely tense. The others he was riding with had a very heavy aura around themselves, causing a vibe of "do or die". Nick shuffled in his seat, trying to get comfortable, and his shirt opened up again. The husky spoke up.

"What happened to your uniform?"

Nick looked down after glancing at the husky and quickly looked at the ground.

"I… don't have it. It's at my place."

The husky nodded, then knocked on the wall behind the driver seat, and opened a small door for talking to the driver.

"Recruit doesn't have his uniform."

The mastiff nodded and spoke.

"Where does he live."

The husky looked back at Nick for an answer.

"Uh… Downtown Zootopia."

" _Chyort._ " the husky cursed underneath his breath. "What's the address."

"I live in a van…"

All of the units looked at Nick, and he looked down, nodding.

"Underneath the district bridge."

The husky nodded and told the Mastiff, which then proceeded to drive toward Nick's area. When they arrived to the bridgend area, Nick stood up and walked through the back doors, and he noticed the van was parked backwards; its back doors facing the road. Nick walked up carefully, and attempted to open the door, but with it being locked, he had to knock if Finnick was in.

"Finn, it's me. Open up."

There was silence, and the door unlocked, showing Finnick wearing his signature cargo shorts and bowler shirt. He had a toothpick in his mouth as he stared at Nick, and he looked past him, noticing the Mastiff in the driver seat of the armored vehicle.

"Whose yo' friends." He uttered.

"SATPAW's… I guess. I came to pick up my uniform."

Finnick gave Nick another glare, and shook his head, standing out of his way and letting him in. When Nick got ahold of his uniform, Finnick shuffled the pick in his mouth and spoke.

"You know i don't like cops, Nikki."

Nick slid his uniform pants on and looked his direction, reassuring him.

"Relax. They're giving me a higher paying job."

Finnick stayed silent.

"Plus Judy's kidnapped."

"No joke?" Finnick answered.

Nick nodded and threw his green shirt to his side, then buttoned his uniform on and fixed his tie, while grabbing his utility belt.

"I don't know when i'll be back, but i'll explain most of it when i do."

Finnick nodded while scrolling through his cellphone, and Nick hopped out of the van, but before he closed the door, he stopped and looked at Finnick.

"Finn…"

He nodded up.

"I don't know _if_ i'll be back."

He immediately looked toward Nick with a questionable look on his face, and spoke while taking the toothpick out of his mouth.

"Don't say that, man. You worry me when you do."

Nick nodded and closed the door, walking back to the armored vehicle.

When they had arrived to the building the SATPAW members used, Nick didn't understand the situation.

"Why are we at an abandoned building?"

Everybody stood up and exited the van, forcing Nick to exit first. Once he walked to the right side of the van, the passenger door opened up, revealing a Labrador in gear exiting the van. He stood in front of Nick, with a straight face, and gave him a firm handshake.

"Welcome to HQ." The labrador spoke. "It isn't much, i know. But you'd be surprised how well we hide things."

Nick gave a small grin and replied.

"I just hope i don't ruin anything for you guys."

"We're hoping that too." the Tiger spoke, walking through with the other three officers.

The mastiff spoke to the Labrador after exiting the driver side.

" _Monsieur,_ we shough get inside."

Nick nodded with the labrador and entered the old building.

At first glance, the place looked empty, not like a stereotypical haunted house with cobwebs everywhere, just creaking floors, dust on everything, and a few holes in the wall from renovation. They had walked down a hallway which contained several dors, and at the end of the hallway was a stairwell leading to the basement. Within this basement, were several large computers, lining the back wall. Several desks with monitors were shown, and the Mastiff walked to a large light switch, turning on every device in the room.

"This is HQ." The labrador spoke. As everybody sat in their positions, he began to speak their codenames.

"That's Gauge. The Mastiff. Specializes in new weapons and electronics."

Nick nodded and asked.

"What's the story behind the name?"

The labrador waked through the room with Nick at his side as he explained.

"His favorite weapon is a chaingun, a weapon used to disarm anybody at a moments notice. Coming from GIGN teams scouting around the world, the _Gendarmerie_ _Nationale_ , or National Mastiff's-at-Arms, allowed him to join with his father's chaingun."

Nick still didn't understand.

"What does a gauge have to do with it?"

The barrel of a weapon was in Nick's face as the Mastiff pointed.

"An _arme_ like _zis_ is measured in Gauge. Not calibre."

The labrador pulled the barrel away and spoke.

"Thank you for the explanation, Lieutenant."

Gauge nodded and went back to his desk.

"Over here is Tigress. Our _Beijing_ mistress."

She shook Nick's hand with a straight face.

"Pleasure to meet you." She spoke, almost no accent present. Nick was surprised when she spoke.

"I figured you'd have an accent too."

She gave a glare and spoke.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind being a fur coat."

Nick swallowed, and Tigress walked away. The labrador then pointed to the other two members.

"That's Barrier, our _Spetsnaz_ captain. Fluent in negotiation and holding a fort down when we need it. And this is Bite. Our assault shepherd."

"Bite?" Nick asked.

"He took out three targets with nothing but tooth and nail."

Nick was amazed at the power that was held in this room. He felt weak, small, useless. Compared to these officers at least. The labrador spoke up.

"And last but not least, i'm Lucky. The commanding officer."

Nick felt worried but welcome. He saluted him, smiled, then stretched his arms around him, trying to warm up.

"Alright, so when do i start training?"

The commander smiled from his initiative to save Judy, and nodded in his direction.

"Right now."

For the next 8 hours, the entire team kept tabs on the hostage situation Judy was the victim of, while training Nick in the ways of special forces. About 75% of the things he was taught was stuff he already knew, but newer things like, how to breach, to aim, to use your surroundings, and to know when to trust your instincts. It was a full day of training, and as Nick was catching his breath, Lucky spoke up.

"I think you're ready to save your partner."

Nick closed his eyes but breathed slowly.

"Okay. When do we move out."

"Almost, Nick. There's one last thing we need to teach you."

He walked away from Nick into another room, and pulled out a small rifle. Looking like something from an old space movie, he aimed down the range, and fired. With a large electric charge flying down the range and into a target board.

"This is a weapon Gauge developed. He calls it the Mark IV talon."

He handed the weapon to Nick, and he felt how light it was to hold.

"Easy. There are two fire modes on this weapon." He pointed next to the magazine release. "There's Non-lethal, and lethal. Give the non-lethal mode a shot."

Nick switched the weapon, and aimed down range, firing the weapon and hitting the bullseye on target. Lucky stood in amazement.

"You're ready." He smiled, and Nick grinned.

"When do we deploy." Nick asked.

"At 4:30 A.M. it's almost nine right now. You better get some sleep. There's a bunk down the hall you can sleep on."

Nick walked down the hallway to where the bunk room was, and chose the one which hadn't been touched. He lied down taking slow breaths after working out, and thought about how he would feel being Judy's hero. It was a weird feeling, but he knew he would be happy knowing she was safe, and he also knew she would be happy knowing that _he_ was the one to save her that day.


	5. Chapter 5

Quick note; If you enjoy the story so far, go ahead and leave a follow / review if you enjoy. It helps me out.

CHAPTER 5

Barrier found that the locating the place they held Judy as hostage, was in a business building near the center of Zootopia. They carefully laid their plan out, talking about how they needed to enter, and who would cover who in a gunfight. Barrier explained he would use a long ranged rifle to watch from the roof of another building, while Gauge would use surveillance to cover ground team; Nick, Lucky and Tigress. They drove as fast as they could to the building that was taken over, and Nick was given new gear to work with as he held his weapon close. Chief bogo was at the street in front of the building with several other officers as he noticed Nick in the passenger seat.

"Man of the hour." He uttered with a frown. Nick climbed out of the vehicle and spoke to Bogo is a serious manner.

"We can take care of it. Don't worry."

Bogo shook his head as the members scattered to their areas. Nick followed Tigress and Lucky into the building slowly. Barrier was on top of a building across the street, surveying the exact floor Judy was said to have been taken hostage in. Gauge was within the van, attempting to breach the firewall of the building's cameras, and Nick, Lucky and Tigress began entering the elevator. As they waited, Lucky spoke.

"Stay low and quiet. Follow my hand for directions if i give you any. Understand?"

Nick and Tigress nodded. They all crouched, and as the door opened to the floor just below where the terrorists were, they moved slowly to the stairway where the exit resided. They used this to their advantage by slowly sneaking up the concrete stairwell as a way to ambush their enemies, instead of using the elevator, where they would surely have been caught.

As the door came to them, Tigress took lead, and pulled out a small charge meant for drilling a silent hole through a steel door, which was what was in front of them. After placing the magnetic piece into the door, she waved to the other two behind her to "Get down", and once they obeyed, a subtle crack went off, and several items could be heard falling to the ground on the other side, followed by loud bangs and flashes of bright lights. Tigress then kicked the door open, aiming her weapon at targets now yelling in pain from their eyes hurting them. She shot two targets with a non-lethal charge, causing them to drop to the ground unconscious.

Lucky did the same as they moved from the door to the main area where Judy was being held, and Nick followed along, aiming at any blinded target that couldn't understand what was going on. They followed Lucky into a hallway lined with windows, where a door was sealed shut, and a voice could be heard on the other side.

"This is SATPAW, Open up!" Lucky screamed as he shot the bolts of the door.

The door fell down and all three of the footsoldiers entered the room, pointing their weapons at a hostile Coyote th a gun against Judy's neck, her eyes glowing with amethyst purple tears as she feared for the end of her life.

"Judy!" Nick screamed. He pointed his weapon at the head of the coyote, but he couldn't help but grin as he dug the barrel of the gun into her neck, ready to fire.

"I would put your guns down if i were you." The Coyote spoke.

Lucky patted Nick's shoulder to do what he says, but he refused and cursed at him.

"Not until you let her go!" He screamed.

There was a very long moment of tension, with Tigress and Lucky already putting their weapons down, but Nick refused. Eventually, the Coyote noticed a terrorist sneaking up on the three, and was ready to backstab Nick. Judy was afraid to speak because she didn't want to cause the Coyote to jump and pull the trigger.

"What do you want." Lucky spoke.

"Well, i could tell you everything i've wanted, but the olympics are coming up, and i don't think we want to miss that."

"Cut the damn monologuing and let Judy go!" Nick screamed.

The Coyote grinned. He fiddled with a badge on his chest.

"So impatient."

The terrorist had almost gotten to Nick, but like an angel watching over all three, a bullet dashed through the window, taking the terrorist out from behind. Nick jumped and spun around, and as the target hit the ground, all three agents jumped from the event, and Nick looked back at Judy and the Coyote. The gun had gone off, and Judy fell to the ground.

Nick blacked out after seeing Judy drop like a rock. He unloaded the weapon full of lethal rounds, firing charge after charge from the hip, screaming in fury. The coyote was hit with so much force that he was pushed through a window, falling to the ground from almost 18 floors up. Nick froze as Lucky and Tigress attempted to tear the weapon from his hands. He let go without resistance, and slowly walked to Judy. Falling to his knees, he picked up Judy by her head, a small red puddle next to her. He covered her neck to try to stop the flow, and as her essence drained from her, Nick fought tears. Tigress noticed a brick-like item lined on the wall next to them, and immediately yelled.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT!"

Nick was careless. He was pulled up and dragged from his best friend, left there to be forgotten, and carried through muffled explosions. Charges began going off through the building, and the three were finding themselves going down the elevator, and sprinting out of the building as the corner of that floor collapsed.

Bogo sprinted to Nick and kneeled down, holding him by the shoulders.

"Wilde! Wilde! Nick, for cripes sakes, answer me!"

Nick had a dead stare as he looked down, and as he looked up to bogo he spoke in a quiet voice.

"She's gone."

Bogo had a hard time understanding, but once he realized why Nick was so empty, he covered his mouth and shock, and closed his eyes. Bogo then angled his head down with a quiet voice.

"I'm sorry, Nick."

He stood up with an upset face, walking to Benjamin, who was standing next to a cruiser and contacting anybody who had the means to assist. After whispering the news to Benjamin's ear, he was seen covering his face in shock, then beginning to cry on the hood of the cruiser. Nick watched several officers mourn in sorrow as he watched every bit of movement around him.

When they came back to the station, a female officer gave Nick her belongings; her uniform, Gym-clothes, her house key, and a black rose. Nick took these items with an empty look on his face, thanking her. He then walked to Judy's small apartment, trying with all his strength not to break down. As he slid the key into the door, he placed his forearm onto the door, and strained to hold back sobs. He opened the door slowly, showing the small but cozy room. Nick sniffed the air, having a feeling of comfort fill him as he thought about how Judy would always make him feel welcome no matter how upset she was.

Nick closed the door behind him, and sat on her bed, placing her belongings on the desk beside the bed. He caressed the soft cloth on the bedsheets, missing her more and more as he did this. Just seeing the portrait of her parents on the desk almost tore his heart into two. And just before he broke down, something snapped deep inside of him.

He gripped the pillow and screamed into it, trying his hardest not to worry the neighbors as his muffled roars echoed through the corners of the small room. He threw the pillow back onto the bed, hit himself in the face several times, blaming himself for not fighting herder on the night of the concert. Wishing, cursing, and hating himself as he covered his teary eyes in anger. He began to collect himself, and hold his head, thinking about how Judy wouldn't want him to do this. He thought about the several paths or choices he could make, and eventually spoke.

"I will never fail. I swear."

He was talking about working in SATPAW. Being the hero to save hostages so others didn't have to go through the same horrible nightmare Nick was living. Enduring would have been another choice of words, but in Nick's perspective, that was just the surface of how deeply this had harmed him. He stepped away from the bed, collecting Judy's belongings, and taking them home with him, thinking about the next few weeks or even months. Would he _ever_ get over her? He didn't have a definite answer. All he knew was that he was going to make her proud. He would save as many people as he could, being a shield in front if that was what it took. He was burning with fury and passion after this night. When he left the apartment complex, he spoke in an intense tone.

"I'm going to make the world a better place. For you, Judy."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

(Today's gonna be a double-upload just to help the story progress. Please feel free to leave a review after reading, it really helps me out. Enjoy.)

Judy's funeral was about a week later, and unfortunately, they couldn't recover her body. Family, friends, colleagues, even coworkers showed up to mourn the loss of one of the brightest and happiest members of the Zootopia Police Department. Nick was the final speaker after Judy's own parents, because even though he wasn't a bunny, Stu and Bonnie had a deep amount of respect for what he has gone through with her, so they allowed Nick to have the final word. He stood up to the podium, with a very melancholy look in his eyes. The fact that he wouldn't be able to see her Amethyst eyes anymore tore him up, and in retrospect, he understood he was extremely lucky to be her partner, her teammate, but most importantly, her best friend. He spoke.

"From looking around, I can see there were plenty of people who were influenced by Judy's lifestyle. I can see that, she made an impact in our community, not as a police officer, but as a friend to all of us as well."

Several nodded, while others wiped tears away.

"I felt extremely lucky to be a part of her life, but, no amount of gratitude in the whole world would make up for how much it meant to have her in _my_ life."

His voice almost broke.

"I remember how we met. It was a little over two years ago, and, i was with a friend trying to buy a jumbo-pop from the elephant malt shop down the road. She saw how the cashier was refusing to serve us, and she…"

He closed his eyes, trying not to cry with every bit of strength he had.

"She freaking sweet-talked the guy into letting us buy one, and she payed for the whole thing. We walked out the place that day, trying to melt the thing down into individual popsicles, and she caught us…"

Nick chuckled, a tear escaping down the side of his face.

"She told us that it was a very messed up thing to do and could be arrested for it. And me, being _me_ , i just took her for granted. Now i never said i was a good person. I've made some mistakes, i've done some bad choices, but after helping her with her needs in finding out a case, we became friends. C-close friends."

He choked.

"Best friends…"

Nick began to wipe tears away from his eyes as he cried, and with the crowd feeling his pain and remorse, they sobbed in unison. Nick recollected himself, and spoke with a sniffle.

"We were friends until the end, and even though she had gotten into an argument with me, i was willing to forgive her… I couldn't stay mad at her, i couldn't hurt her, i cared for her too much. So the moment she came back to me, wanting to apologise for what she had said, i was ready with open arms to forgive her. I was too scared to lose her. I couldn't bare to live without her…"

Nick felt like he was going to drone on about every little moment he had with her, so he chose to end his eulogy.

"Judy. If you're listening to everybody who had said their feelings for you, i just want you to know that we all will miss you. Within our hearts, you'll always be with us."

Nick began to sob as he spoke his last sentence.

"I will always love you Judy…"

Finnick came up onto the stage and walked him off, patting his back and hoping he'd pull through. He sat him down as Nick sniffled.

"You know i don't like to see you cry, man."

He gave Nick a tissue and he chuckled.

"You know i don't like to cry in general."

Nick wiped his tears away, and once he cleared himself up, Finnick grabbed ahold of his hand, pulling him into a hug.

"She's in a better place, bro."

He nodded as he pulled away from the hug, and Stu walked up from behind with Bonnie. Nick stood straight up to show respect. But the moment they saw how quickly Nick switched from hurt to strong, they almost flinched from surprise. Nick walked up to both of them, looking down as he spoke.

"I'm sorry."

They hugged him, and Bonnie and Stu began to cry as he hugged back, all of them holding each other close.

When the next few weeks came by, Nick spent his time training with the SATPAW operators, practically surpassing each one in their skills. He made a promise that if anybody had to go through what he did, he would make sure everybody would go home safe and happy. (Beside the terrorists involved.) He was much more skilled than any police officer in the ZPD now, and even though his physique didn't change much, there was certainly a change if you were to see him in the middle of operation.

It was 10:30 at night, and just before training ended, Barrier spoke from the other room.

"I've found another hostage call. This time it's a family of sheep."

"Damn." Lucky spoke. "Any leads on where it is?"

He searched a small bit more on the computer he ran an algorithm test to find if he could see an address.

"It's on the edge of town. Between the rainforest District and Tundra town."

Nick spoke.

"Okay. We have to let the ZPD know we're on our way."

Barrier nodded, and began to contact Chief Bogo at the station. Gauge spoke up from the corner.

"I have a new _veapon_ _zat_ may assist us, _Monsieur._ "

Lucky looked to his direction.

"Really? Let's see it."

Gauge pulled out a small weapon, able to easily be moved while in close quarters.

"I call _et, Gant Printemps_."

Nick waited for the english name because he didn't know much french. Lucky spoke though.

"Box spring…?"

Gauge gave a chuckle.

"Close, _Monsieur._ Glove Spring. Like _ze_ cartoons with _ze_ spring attached to a glove?"

Nick smiled.

"Small package with a long range. Exactly like a cartoon."

Gauge gave out a laugh and handed it to Nick. admiring the controls, he noticed that there was no lethal charge.

"Where's the non lethal switch?"

Lucky patted him on the shoulder.

"We felt it was useless to use a non lethal charge if we're there to only save a life."

Nick nodded, and understood that he was trained for this.

"Okay. Let's load up."

All six members grabbed ahold of their arms, armor plates, and contact devices, and drove to the scene swarming with police. Nick was in the passenger seat beside Lucky, and the entire drive for him, was filled with visions and views of that fateful moment with Judy. He closed his eyes, trying everything he had left to get over the fact that he had lost her. He sighed and Lucky noticed.

"You alright?"

He nodded.

Lucky knew the situation that was going through his head, so he spoke.

"We'll save them, Nick. I promise."

He patted Nick on the shoulder, and he grabbed his hand in understanding.

As they pulled up to the building, Nick realized where they were. This was the building that he snuck into with Judy to find Mr. Otterton. His heart sank, but his passion just burned even more. At the entrance, another line of police cruisers barricaded the bridge, and Nick exited the car, looking more trained and gruff from the last time Bogo saw him. He walked up to chief bogo with a straight face.

"Alright Wilde. You know what you're plan is, right?"

He nodded, and Lucky walked up.

"What is the overview, chief."

He crossed his arms as he explained.

"We've got a family of sheep and several hostiles in the building. We need you to enter from the eastern side of the building and sweep them out."

Lucky nodded, and pointed at Gauge and Barrier to go to their positions. Gauge climbed back into the van, attempting to use the security cameras, while barrier climbed into the watchtower and searched through the window with a rifle.

As Nick, Lucky and Tigress climbed underneath the bridge, walking to the west side, and sitting next to a window, Lucky nodded at Nick to place a charge on the window, and he pulled a small window charge from his pack. Placing it on the window, he stuck it still and gave a thumbs up. Tigress then pulled out a flash grenade, and the moment the window was blown away, Tigress threw the grenade through the hole, and once the loud bang was heard, they all entered, quickly moving up to the fourth floor through the stairs. Nick led the group, and several hostiles confronted them. But with high precision and accuracy, they fell to the ground in an instant. After a total of eight hostels were taken out, they had reached the conference room, where the family was being held. Nick listened carefully, but Lucky tapped his shoulder and pointed to the wall containing the family. The door was shut, and they thought carefully.

"Place a charge on the eastern wall." Gauge said through the headset.

Tigress looked the other way, noticing a CCTv camera in the corner of the room's roof. She gave a wave and a playful smile, and Gauge was able to flash a light in confirmation that he could see the three.

Going back to the objective, Nick placed one more wall charge onto the eastern wall, as he was instructed, and waited for Tigress and Lucky to stack up behind him. Once the breach had gone off, Nick's vision had become extremely sharp, and time itself began to slow down. He felt like he could take out every single target within the room, but chose to worry about his own targets for his teammates sake.

One, two, three, four, and five. All targets taken down like nothing.

The family crying for help, with a mother, a father, and three kits, thanked them unconditionally. But before they left the building, Barrier's rifle went off several time, and he spoke into the receiver.

"We have incoming hostiles, watch out!"

Nick moved the targets out of the room for the family's sake, and hid them all down behind a large table. Once the family was seated, Nick spoke to the parents in a calm tone.

"I'm gonna get you guys out, okay? You'll be safe if you stick with me."

Through an uncountable amount of thank-you's and blessings, Nick gave the mother a hug and the father a handshake. After the greeting, he quickly stood up and called in Gauge.

"Gauge, i need you to be my eyes, buddy."

Through weak static, he spoke.

" _Monsieur…_ someone else here!"

"What?" Nick called out, "Who?!"

His phone vibrated, and a video feed came through, showing the CCTV camera view. A figure shrouded in shadow walked through calmly, ignoring all the bodies they had taken down. The cameras switched, and four terrorists came around the corner opposing the figure.

They held their weapons up to try to stop the figure, but instead, it dashed toward them, instantly throwing one of the rifles out of their hands and kicking them in the face. The three other hostiles tried shooting, but the unidentified being took the rifle and shot at the other three, causing them to drop like lifeless dolls. The first one, wounded, tried crawling away, but the figure walked carefully to the hostile, now climbing to his feet and throwing punches.

The dark figure jumped up, wrapping its legs around the terrorist and basically choke slammed them, their body lying still on the ground.

As the figure continued down the hallway, a third and final camera switched on, and the figures face could be seen. It noticed the camera, looked up and gave a small smile. Nick, watching in horror as this heart racing moment had come to life, saw the one person he did not expect to see at all.

"Carrots?!"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

(Part of a double upload, please enjoy ad leave a review if you liked it.) 

More terrorists came to the building from the south side entrance, and Nick was in shock. As Lucky began to put barricades up again the door, Nick jumped up and began tearing down everything.

"Nick, what the hell are you doing?!" Lucky screamed.

"Judy's out there! I need to go get her!"

Lucky threw him to the side by his shoulder.

"She's dead, Nick! There's nothing you can do to save her!"

"She's outside in the hallway!" He yelled, "We need to let her in!"

Lucky attempted to restrain him from leaving, but Nick was able to slip out of his grip, and run to the door, throw it open, and see Judy standing there, completely relaxed with a grin. Nick was in shock and fear, noticing how she looked.

Her shirt was torn to bits, barely covering her chest, and shorts were covered in holes. The gunshot she sustained was still on her neck, but an exit wound was found on the underside of her left arm. She had a stance of carelessness and an attitude to match. Nick shook his head and dragged her by her arm into the room, and Lucky glared at Nick. After helping him board up the door with furniture, Judy stood with her arms crossed in the back as Nick walked up slowly and kneeling in front of her. He held his hands together, trying to comprehend the fact that Judy was alive and well in front of his own eyes.

"You're… You're alive." He whimpered.

Judy nodded, putting her hands to her side.

"H-how?" He squeaked.

She sighed and took a breath, ready to explain.

"The bullet went through me, nothing major was injured."

Nick leaned in for a hug, but Judy stopped him. She then became angry.

"Why the _hell_ did you leave me behind."

Nick was on the verge of tears now, unsure of how to reply. He wanted to tell her everything; how he was able to find her, why it took him so long to find her, why he didn't bring her back when the explosives went off. All he could do was sit there, kneeling in sorry as he tried not to cry.

"Why Nick!" She yelled. And Tigress spoke up.

"We would have died in the process."

She glared at Tigress with flaring eyes. Nick choked out a sentence.

"I thought you were dead…"

She looked back at Nick, now with a look of surprise.

"I thought, you were done for. I thought i lost you for good, Judy. I was so empty that moment in time, i didn't know what to do. Please…"

He began to cry. Reaching for her hands, he held them softly and spoke through tears.

"Please. Forgive me. I made a promise to you after your _funeral_ for cripes sake!"

Judy could have sworn Nick's eyes glowed like emeralds, and she began to tear up herself.

"What promise." She said through a breaking voice.

He was now sobbing heavily as he spoke.

"I was gonna make this world a better place."

She broke down to her knees and went in for a hug. Both of them holding each other close. Nick felt something within his heart repair, and Judy felt like a jerk for talking to him that way. After a few tears were exchanged, Tigress spoke up.

"Guys, i hate to break your reunion, but we have targets inbound-"

The wall was riddled with bullets as everybody ducked for cover. Judy was being held tightly by Nick, who was way too afraid to let her go. They covered behind the couch with the family of raccoons, while Lucky began shooting rounds back into the wall, hearing targets howl in pain.

"Target down!" He screamed, reloading his weapon.

Tigress looked at Nick, who was focused on the point of retaliation.

"Get them out of here! We'll cover you!"

Nick shook his head as she growled and shot rounds back.

"Not until i know everybody makes it out safe!"

"Just call Bogo for a catcher! We'll follow you guys once it gets over here!"

Nick reluctantly agreed as he called the squadcars down below.

"We need a catcher on the North-West window ASAP!"

Radio chatter could be heard for a moment, and almost immediately, Bogo was heard.

"Come on down! Send them one by one!"

Nick signaled the family to jump down through the window one by one, and with the father noticing the 30 foot fall, he was terrified of the idea. Thanks to his wife though, she convinced him to send the kids one by one. So over the span of three minutes, all five family members made it down safely. Judy then went next slowly, with Nick behind her. After Judy jumped down, Nick called out to Tigress and Lucky over the gunfire.

"Come on! It's good to go!"

Tigress nodded and climbed through the window, falling into the netting that was at the bottom. Lucky was reluctant to leave though.

"Come on!" Nick yelled through the loud noise of drywall ripping.

Lucky looked back at Nick after reloading.

"I'll cover you, just go!"

Nick really did not want to leave Lucky behind, because of his promise to bring everybody home safe, but because he was his commanding officer, he was forced to do what he was told. He slowly climbed out to the windows ledge, but before jumping, he looked at the doorway being shot through, and something forced him to scream before he jumped.

A grenade, rolling out from behind Lucky.

Nick screamed in fear the whole way down, and when he was caught, he climbed out of the net, and screamed.

"LUCKY!"

An explosion was seen from the window, and In an extremely close call, he was seen thrown out of the window, falling onto the net that was barely set up for another person. Landing motionless, The net was ayed down as several officers pointed weapons at the building, and Barrier could be heard firing shots through windows. Lucky was carried to a line of police cruisers covering them. He woke as they laid him down.

"Told you i was called lucky for a reason." He spoke as he sat up, coughing. All Nick could do was smile, then laugh at his incredible feature. But his mind clicked into gear, and Nick immediately turned to Judy, who was sitting on the seat of a paramedic cab, looking down in sorrow. Her neck was patched up, and she was covered by a blanket because of her clothing. Nick kneeled down in front of her with a straight face, and her eyes lit up along her smile.

"I'm glad you made it…" She spoke softly.

"Yeah." He answered with a small grin. "I'm glad too."

Eventually, several terrorists were taken out, while the rest, around fifteen, were arrested and jailed. Bogo then walked up to the two, sitting next to one another.

"It's good to see you, Officer Hopps."

She gave a smile and nodded, while Nick was asked a different question.

"So what was the cause of the event, Wilde?"

Nick stood up and saluted, answering.

"We couldn't find any leads, chief. We were focused on just getting the family to safety."

Bogo was irritated, but Nick continued to speak.

"I believe you have the roles switched as well. _Police_ are supposed to investigate. All _we_ do is secure the safety of those in danger."

Bogo really wanted to say something, but he just had growled, then walked off. Nick sat back down, and sighed deeply.

"I don't think i'll be with the ZPD for a while…"

Judy looked in worry for an answer.

"What for?"

Nick thought.

"The idea of losing you, the stress of failing. I just need a break from everything, that's all."

Judy looked down and nodded, then came up with an idea.

"Why don't we head home, help you relax and all. I think we both need it, honestly."

Nick chuckled and nodded, standing up. Lucky walked up to them when he didn't notice, and he immediately saluted. Lucky spoke.

"At ease, Nick. I just wanted to say that you should take the week off. You've been through alot, and i can see you care _alot_ about her."

Nick looked back at Judy, who gave a smile. He looked back at Lucky, nodded, and gave him a handshake.

"Thank you sir. It means alot to me."

He smiled, patted him on the shoulder, then walked away. Nick walked back to Judy, sitting down to wait for her.

"My place is not being paid for anymore, is it?" Judy spoke.

Nick shrugged.

"Not sure. But it's only been a little under a month, you still might have it."

"My uniform?" She asked.

"With your parents."

They stayed silent as they watched the terrorists exit the building handcuffed, and Nick had a question.

"How did you know where we were?"

She was quiet for a moment, then looked at Nick with a shrug.

"I wanted to see if i could find you and tell you i was okay… I didn't really know you were on the job, i had just entered through the backdoor, which i had assumed you had used."

Nick thought, and asked another question.

"Where had you been for the past two weeks?"

She explained in a solemn tone.

"I went into hiding with Duke… The guy we caught after finding Mr. Big?"

Nick nodded.

"He had a great hiding spot underneath the subway, and i figured i would hang with him. Plus i only went because i needed to heal."

She waved at her neck wound. Nick looked away out of respect. He then sighed, stood up and held his hand out.

"Let's get you home. Clean you up. Make you feel welcome again."

She took his hand, smiled, and they took a cruiser home to Judy's small apartment. Nick still had her key, and opened the door for her, showing that her portrait of her parents were gone. Her clothes in her dresser were still there, and her uniform was with her parents, but she knew she could go and get those the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

(Today's gonna be another double upload; I kinda added a small moment between our two characters, but overall, it'll add a stronger storyline the more it progresses. Please enjoy and leave a comment if you can, it really helps me out.) 

Judy closed the door behind them, and nick shoved his hands into his pockets. But when Judy had walked to the dresser, his mind clicked again, and realized she was going to change. As he turned around, Judy spoke.

"Please, it's okay Nick, just turn around."

He stopped, then nodded, crossing his arms. As Judy changed into something she could sleep in, She spoke.

"You can look now."

Nick reluctantly turned around, and noticed Judy wearing her favorite flannel, along with shorts to sleep in. He blushed fom how nice she looked, and Judy smiled. She sat down onto the bed, sighing in relaxation. Nick smiled and took a seat on the chair in front of her headboard.

"Could i take my vest off?" He asked.

Lying on her back as she sat on the bed she answered.

"Knock yourself out."

Nick stood up, pulling the velcro pad off of his side and placing the vest on the back part of the chair, and sitting back down with a noticeable grunt. One of Judy's ears twitched.

"Sit on the bed."

Nick was confused.

"You sound like you're sore," she explained. "Come sit on the bed, maybe it'll benefit compared to an old wooden chair."

Nick shrugged and did what she asked, taking a set, and feeling his back relax from the cushion. He slowly lied back on the bed, and eventually, Judy had been laying in the same position next to Nick; legs hanging off the side, completely relaxed. Judy spoke.

"I'm sorry for sounding mad when i asked about two weeks ago…"

He stayed silent, covering his eyes with his forearm.

"I know i sounded like a brat, but i guess i just felt hurt after feeling like you gave up."

Nick stayed silent a bit longer, then spoke.

"I didn't know _what_ to do. If i lost you, i wouldn't know what else i could do to make you happy."

Judy smiled from his empathy, and spoke, sitting up.

"I didn't expect you to carry me to a fancy grave, Nikki."

Nick began to cringe from the thought of having to do that, and Judy noticed.

"Sorry…"

"It's fine, Carrots…"

He thought about the funeral and what he had said, and as if it was done on command, Judy asked,

"What did you say at the funeral?"

He sat up, trying not to act surprised, and looked at the floor.

"I talked about a few things… I could have gone on, but that would have made the eulogy harder to say."

Judy looked into him, and Nick glanced at her curious eyes.

"I was explaining how we first met. How i was doing something illegal, and how you were willing to forget about it if i helped you. Then how we connected the more we worked together, you know?"

Nick was now looking into Judy's eyes, which lit up from the things he explained. Her heart fluttered from fond memories of working with him before he became a police officer.

"I explained how we became close friends… Best friends…"

He gave a small grin for a second, and Judy's eyes narrowed with appeasement.

"And for the first time," Nick didn't realize he was leaning closer to Judy. "I was able to say something that i had been wanting to say."

She smiled, she didn't realize she was leaning closer either.

"What was that?"

"I would always love you…"

They were inches apart from one another, but before anything else happened, Nick's phone went off and startled both of them. Judy realized what almost happened, and blushed from the idea.

"Uh, Judy?"

"Hmm?" She asked.

"It's your parents."

She gasped and covered her mouth as Nick answered the video call. A very anxious and terrified looking Bonnie and Stu were on one line, saying the same thing.

"Nick! Nick! Nick! Where is she?"

"Judy?-"

"Yes! Where is she!" Bonnie strained in fear.

Nick looked at Judy, and she gave a smile as she took the phone from him. Nick smiled as the little reunion took place with her attempting to reassure her parents.

"We thought you were dead, for goodness sakes Judy!" Stu gleamed.

"Yes, your father and eye weren't able to get over the fact that… That you were gone!"

She used a tissue as she began to sniff, and Stu was rubbing his hand through his fur.

"I'm alive and well guys, i'm just _really_ tired… So i'll come by tomorrow-"

"Please come visit us!" They cut in, continue to sob tears of joy. Judy giggled from seeing her parents so grateful, then began to tear up, seeing how much they truly cared about her. After recollecting themselves, Stu spoke up.

"When you're ready, come visit us tomorrow, okay sweetie?" 

Judy nodded, wiping tears away.

"I will, i love you guys."

"We love you too!" They spoke in unison, and the call ended. Judy stared at the phone, then handed it back to Nick. He had a small smile on his face.

"What?" Judy grinned.

"Nothin' " Nick shrugged with his signature grin.

Judy rolled her eyes with a smile, then sat farther up onto the bed, moving her legs and lying on her side.

"You going to sleep?" Nick asked.

"Yeah…" She yawned and stretched, and Nick nodded, putting his hands on his knees, ready to stand up. Judy noticed he was going to leave, and her foot brushed against his tail.

"You can sleep here tonight if you'd like…"

Nick turned his head toward her, nodded, then continued to walk to the door, speaking.

"I gotta let Finnick know where i've been."

Judy frowned, then turned over slowly.

"Oh…"

Nick picked up his vest and opened the door as she said that one word, and Nick stopped. He looked down, thinking about what he could do to keep her happy, and he grinned and closed the door. He turned around slowly, looked at Judy and held his arms out.

"Where can i sleep?"

Judy looked over her shoulder, seeing Nick still standing there, and smiled. She patted the spot next to her on the bed, and Nick grinned, putting his vest back on the desk chair, stretching.

"Here, i don't want my gear becoming a problem."

He took his shirt off slowly, trying to keep his chest covered with a tanktop, and then slid his cargo pants off, trying to be quick about it so Judy didn't look. She noticed, then immediately turned away, blushing. Nick was now in underclothing, slowly climbing onto the bed next to Judy. He stayed as far away as possible, trying to give Judy space. He flinched at one point, trying not to fall off, and Judy noticed.

"You can move closer." She said.

Nick took her offer, moving closer to her without any contact with her. But Judy thought he was still on the very edge of the bed. So as she turned around, she spoke.

"Here, let me help-"

They were now face to face, and Judy's arm was hovering over Nick's side. Both of them not sure of what to do in this situation, and both smiling. Judy moved closer to the wall, with a larger space between the two, and Nick shuffled closer, still smiling.

"So, what were you saying before your phone went off?" Judy said, with a grin. Her eyes had a purple neon glow in Nick's view, and he loved watching them. He thought carefully about what he was going to say, and grinned.

"I was talking about what i said because i had missed you so much."

Judy visibly moved in closer.

"Saying that you loved me?" She tapped his nose and giggled, Nick rolled his eyes and smiled, leaning closer.

"Yeah."

Nick's phone went off again and they both became irritated. Nick climbed off of the bed, looked at the phone, and realized it was Finnick calling him. He messaged him that he was safe, and nothing went wrong. Once he put his phone down, he sighed, turned around and spoke.

"Alright, i _swear_ that's the last-"

Judy kissed him. Nick didn't expect it, but once he realized what was going on, he slowly wrapped his arms around her, both of them closing their eyes in happiness. Nick pulled away from the kiss, and gave a big smile, Judy did the same.

"I love you." Nick said, lying his head against hers.

"I love you too." Judy answered, her eyes sparkling.

Judy walked over to the bed and lied down, smiling as her eyes began to close. Nick followed her and lied next to her, now closer than before; both holding each other close. This time they were under the sheets, and Judy lied her head on Nicks chest, nuzzling her way into his warmth. Nick rested his cheek on her head.

"I promise i'm gonna make the world a better place. For you."

She looked up into Nick's bright emerald eyes.

"I'll be by your side. The entire way."

They kissed again, and both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

(Second upload, I'm happy with the way the last chapter turned out, I hope you all are too. Leave a comment if you enjoy, it helps me continue to write the story.) 

Nick stretched as he began to woke up, and before he opened his eyes, he felt that the bed was empty. He opened his eyes as he looked around.

"Judy?-"

She was standing in front of him in her underclothes, taking her shirt off. Nick blushed, and Judy noticed he was awake.

"Morning sly fox." She giggled as she slid her shorts off. Nick continued to looked away and judy tried to tease him.

"What's wrong?" She smiled. "Never seen a bunny dress down before?"

She wiggled her rear end and wagged her tail, and Nick couldn't help but smile. He then surprised her by wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her back into bed. She squealed from the random action, and began to laugh as Nick hugged her from behind. He kissed her head and spoke as she lied down.

"Good morning, my dumb bunny"

She smiled and shifted, turning to face Nick with a big grin.

"Sleep well?" She asked.

Nick grinned, then spoke.

"I don't remember getting much sleep at all."

He winked, and Judy giggled from his remark. Judy kissed his nose and tried to sit back up, but Nick resisted.

" _What_ Nikki." She gave a fake frown.

"Can't we just cuddle for a few more hours…?" He groaned, trying not to fall asleep.

Judy rolled her eyes with a smile and escaped his grasp, sliding a pair of pants on. Nick put his fist on his cheek as he watched her dress. He smiled.

"I always wonder how i got so lucky to meet you…"

She put a shirt on, then grinned with her snarky answer.

"Because your sorry tail was making 300 dollars a day and still lived a van."

He climbed out of bed and yawned, stretching as Judy walked over to his clothes. She threw his shirt over his head and she giggled as he just sat still.

"Get dressed you goof, we're going to see my parents."

He pulled the shirt off `his head with a worried look.

"They're going to be okay with…"

She looked back.

" _Us?"_

She smiled as she put on a bit of perfume.

"Of course they will Nick, if they let you say you'd _love_ me then what would they have a problem with?"

He shrugged, putting his shirt on.

"I don't know, i'm just a little worried for you, is all."

They both got dressed, Nick grabbed his gear, and taking a police cruiser, they drove to bunny burrow, where Judy's parents could be seen standing outside. After pulling the vehicle over, Judy stepped out of the passenger seat, and Bonnie came moving up as fast as she could, hugging the near life out of Judy. Stu did the same, and they both began to cry from what awful experience they had. Judy couldn't help but smile and grin from how much they cared, and Nick stood on the other side of the car, grinning from how sweet the reunion was.

"Goodness, we thought we lost you!" Stu said, kissing Judy as much as she would let him. Bonnie hugged her from behind, with Judy being surrounded by loving parents. After crying and explaining how fearful they were, Stu sniffed and walked over to Nick. He grabbed ahold of his hand, shaking it wildly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Nick! Bless your heart for bringing our Judy back!"

Nick couldn't help but laugh at how happy they were, and Stu went in for a hug of gratitude.

After all of the heartfelt "thank-you's" and blessings went around, Bonnie and Stu then welcomed both inside of their home. Nick sat next to Judy as they sat opposite of the couch Judy's parents sat on.

"So why else did you want to come down to your home, Sweetie?"

Nick realized what Judy was about to say, and tried to hide his expression behind a smile. Judy had a very big smile on her face as she sat next to him, ready to tell her parents the news.

"Well, i figured i may have something very important with me to tell you about when i got here. And i'm really hoping you guys are with me no matter what…"

They looked slightly worried, but happy knowing she was alive and well.

"Well?" Stu asked. "What's the news?"

She sat up with a big smile, and answered.

"I'm in a relationship."

Bonnie cried out in happiness, clapping her hands. Stu leaned in with a big smile.

"Who is it with sweetie?!"

Judy thought about how to break the news, but instead of speaking, she chose to make an action to slowly placed her hand on top of Nick's, and Nick couldn't help but smile.

It took a moment for Stu and Bonnie to realize, but eventually the understood that Nick was the one she chose. Their expression turned from happy, to surprised, and Nick felt awful after noticing. Judy noticed as well, hoping it would be a positive answer.

"You're with… Nick?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes!" Judy exclaimed in a happy tone. Nick gave a chuckle, and Bonnie nodded with an obviously fake smile. Stu now had a slowly worried face, and spoke.

"That's great, sweetie! Um, Nick, could we have a word with her alone?"

They both became worried, and Judy pulled her hand back to her lap. Nick stood up, speaking.

"Sure. Jude, let me know when it's okay to come back in."

He walked out the door, and Judy nodded as her heart beat very quickly from the fear of what her parents had to say. As the door shut completely, there was a full ten seconds of silence, and Stu spoke up.

"Jude, we _really_ hope you know we aren't against your decision."

Judy let out a breath of stressed air, laughing from how scared she had become.

"Well then why do you guys look so disappointed?" she asked.

Bonnie and Stu looked at one another before Bonnie spoke.

"We aren't sweetheart! It's just that… We're worried for you guys."

"For what?" Judy was confused.

"Don't get us wrong, we think Nick is amazing! And, we'll never forget what he did to bring you back to us, but we're worried about how _other_ people will think of you and Nick if you two got together."

"Because we're different species?" She asked.

Stu nodded, and Judy kew that challenge would come up at some point. She looked down and thought. Stu immediately went into full on "Dad-mode", and kneeled down onto one knee in front of Judy, picking up her hands. 

"Jude, we'll never look down on any decision you make!"

"Unless you commit a crime!" Bonnie explained. Stu agreed and went back to his point.

"Look, we'll always love you, no matter where you go, who you're with, or what profession you're chasing after! We just want you to be happy and safe, and if you want Nick by your side, then he can be part of the family too! Heck, you can bring him here with you if you need a place to stay!"

Judy smiled at how generous her father was being, and spoke softly.

"Thank you so much, dad."

She hugged her father, both of them giving a big smile. Judy then hugged her mother, and Stu spoke again.

"Plus i wouldn't have any say over who you can date… You're not my little bun-bun anymore."

Judy smiled as Stu caressed her cheek. Bonnie kissed her cheek as well, and looked into her eyes.

"Promise you'll call every week from now on?"

She hugged her mother again.

"Of course, Mom. I promise."

Stu then gently pulled her mother away into a hug, speaking.

"Go ahead and tell Nick what we think."

She nodded with a smile, then quickly left the house through the front door, closing it behind her. Bonnie and Stu then stood in front of the window, seeing Nick stand by the cruiser they had driven here. Judy skipped to him in a happy tone, and after a brief exchange of words, Nick became surprised, and eventually happy, picking up Judy by her sides and spinning her around. They then hugged each other tightly, and once they stopped, they waved at Bonnie and Stu through the window, then entered the vehicle, driving away.

"Do you think Nick _really_ believes us when we say he's welcome?"

Stu smiled as he watched the car disappear down the road.

"I'd like to believe so." He took Bonnie's hands and held them softly. "I wouldn't want him to think we're lying."

Bonnie giggled and lied her head on Stu's shoulder.

"I think he's too happy to care. He'll take good care of Judy."


	10. Chapter 10

(Thank you all who have stuck with the story so far, I apologize for the late upload on a Monday, but I assure you it won't happen again. Please leave a review if you liked it, I enjoy reading what you guys have to say about it.)

CHAPTER 10

Judy had retrieved her gear for the ZPD, and issued a "Accidental Suspension" decree, due to the fact that she was presumed dead. As they drove back to the station, she was searching through her phone for anything she might have missed.

"Jeez, you would think once somebody _died_ they wouldn't try to call or text you."

Nick scoffed.

"I've heard people talk about sending messages to lost ones months after losing them."

Judy nodded, reading all of the sincere messages from friends and family.

"How do you think they'll react to seeing me?"

Nick pulled into the parking lot of the police station, then stopped the car, smiling at her.

"Ecstatic."

Judy had her bag with her, and was in front of Nick as they walked into the building. It had been a while since she had seen the interior of the building, so she looked up to the roof, noticing the roomy windows above her. She then shifted her attention, seeing Benjamin sitting at the front desk, looking lonely. Slowly walking up to the table, Judy placed her badge on the desk, and Benjamin noticed. Looking beyond the desk, she saw Judy with a very large smile.

"JUDY!" Benjamin screamed in surprise and happiness. He climbed around the desk and gave her a big hug, his tail flying around like crazy from happiness. He backed away and began to fan his eyes from the tears of joy.

"Goodness, we thought we lost you!"

Nick walked up almost laughing.

"You had the same reaction her parents did, Ben."

He rolled his eyes and walked back to his desk, and gave a big smile, putting his fist on his cheek as he listened.

"We came by to re-enlist.I figured that if i was supposedly _gone_ i would have to come back to work at some point."

Benjamin scrolled through on his monitor and searched for Chief Bogo's email, then messaged him, explaining that Judy was back. Benjamin then pointed his attention back to Nick and Judy.

"So i won't ask any questions about the time _it_ happened, but did you get to see everybody you needed to?"

Judy giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, i went to see my parents with Nick." Nick pulled out his phone and began to pass time as Benjamin and Judy spoke to one another. Eventually, several other officers had realized that she was back, and in a matter of seconds, Judy was surrounded by several officer welcoming her back with high-fives, handshakes, and even hugs. Eventually, Nick noticed what had happened, and swam his way back through the crowd to Judy, and once he caught up with her, a loud voice bellowed for silence, and every officer went quiet. A pathway opened up between the other crowd officers, and Chief Bogo could be seen standing at the other end. He had a straight face after having to deal with the crowd, but after seeing Judy, his face lit up with a small grin.

"Officer Hopps." Bogo spoke as he woke up to Judy, giving her a handshake. "I am glad to see you came back."

Judy smiled and saluted, speaking.

"Officer Judith Hopps, reporting for duty!"

Bogo smiled and walked with Judy and Nick to the debrief room, where he had a specific topic he needed to talk to them about.

"I understand you were expecting to see a party in your honor, but unfortunately, we don't have the time for that today."

Judy smiled.

"Not a problem, Chief. I'm just here to make the world a better place."

Nick looked at her, and Judy gave a smile.

"Well anyway, we have more hostage calls going off almost every other day of the week. And we need you to grab a squadron of officers to check the building after SATPAW secures them."

Judy became concerned and asked,

"Have you guys even found any leads on to why they're doing this?"

Bogo scratched his horns as he explained.

"Well, we tried with every bit of info, but with no reasoning behind their actions, it's like it just happens by several other people for absolutely no reason!"

Judy looked around as she thought about it, and spoke again.

"Have you asked any notorious groups or even eye witnesses?"

Bogo nodded.

"Even the mob boss, Big. We asked several inmates at the county jail, and we've even tried making public announcements to keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

Nick spoke.

"Then let's go undercover."

They both stared at Nick with a questioned look on their faces. He then clarified what he meant.

"Let's try to get attention by seeing who can _recruit_ us, and pinpoint where the orders come from."

Judy saw how it could possibly work, but Bogo crossed his arms.

"And you're going to do this, right Nicholas? Because i'm not giving up any of my officers to your little game."

Nick became irritated with his attitude and Judy spoke up.

"Will you relax, Bogo? I'll go with him. That way there's twice the amount of officers to cover one another."

Bogo snorted when he heard Judy volunteer herself, and almost called her out for getting shot in the first place, but he then realized that she wasn't even on duty when it had happened, so doing his best to let it slide, he struck a deal with the two.

"You can go and help Nick with this, 'undercover' crank you want to pull, but if it fails…"

He pointed at Nick.

"You have to re-enlist to the ZPD."

Nick looked down and thought, but once he understood that this was for a good cause, he looked back up with a determined face, and nodded. He spoke back.

"If we succeed, you promote her to captain."

Judy looked at Nick with a surprised look on his face, and back to Bogo, who was locking eyes with Judy. She shook her head and spoke up.

"No no no, you don't have to do that Chief, i promise!" She smiled and Bogo held his hand up.

"I'll allow it."

Nick nodded, then saluted.

"Where can we first look?"

Bogo thought for a moment, and answered.

Try asking somebody at one of the bars in town. Maybe you'll find something there."

Judy nodded, following Nick out the door.

"You didn't have to do that."

Nick grinned. "You know it's a win-win. If i fail then i get to work with you, but if i win, then i can see you almost at every event."

Judy grinned and agreed.

"I guess I'll have to look at it that way."

She winked and Nick smiled as he walked to the exit, back to the vehicle. As they drove away from the station, Nick had taken a left instead of a right to the bar, and Judy noticed.

"Nick, the bar's that way." She pointed with her thumb to the back of the vehicle.

"I know." He answered. "I have to let my commanding officer know what's going on. THat way i don't get fired for not being off duty."

Judy nodded and watched traffic fly by as Nick pulled up to the abandoned building. Once he stopped the vehicle, he spoke.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Stay here."

"Got it," Judy spoke. "Stay safe."

Nick looked back and gave a thumbs up with a smile. When he entered, Judy looked back into the window to watch the traffic drive by. As she noticed the amount of taxi cabs driving down the road, one stopped in front of a hotel and let off an important looking wolf out of the back seat. Behind that cab, was another vehicle, carrying four tigers, all wearing armor as if they were part of a militia. Judy wondered what the importance of this person was about, and there was something that sparked her curiosity.

The badge that one of the militia members wore was similar to the one the coyote wore.


	11. Chapter 11

**Terribly sorry about the late upload again, hope you all enjoy. Leave a review too, it's fun for me to see what you all have to say, and it also helps me out.**

CHAPTER 11

Immediately, Judy called into her receiver and spoke to Nick on his channel.

"This is officer Hopps, i'm investigating some suspicious activity across the street."

She exited the vehicle, and began walking across the street to the hotel where the suspicious looking group was walking in. As she walked to the building, she noticed that there was a valet standing next to the door. Hoping he wouldn't stop her, she held her badge out and spoke, walking freely in.

"ZPD."

She wasn't even glared at.

As she walked into the main lobby, she noticed the group of six walk into an elevator, but before she could follow, the door closed. Fortunately, Judy watched the LED screen above the door, explaining that the elevator would be going to the seventh floor. As she hurried to the staircase, a leopard in a black suit stopped her.

"I'm sorry ma'am, where are you going without your room key?"

Judy kept her eyes on the elevator light, and quickly spoke.

"ZPD investigation, we believe there is criminal activity going on at your establishment."

The leopard raised his eyebrows and stood out of her way, holding an arm to the direction she was walking. Judy immediately began hurrying up the stairs as fast as she could, and after she was out of breath, she climbed through the final steps, and realized she was on the same hallway as the elevator. Walking up and turning around the corner, she immediately bumped into the wolf she had seen from the vehicle. Almost immediately, she froze up from realizing what had just happened, and the four tigers had begun to glare at her. But the wolf gave a chuckle, and brushed himself off.

"Apologies. I think we should both watch where we're going, officer."

She was still shocked, but managed to choke a sentence out.

"Y-yeah, sorry sir."

She quickly walked away, and turned another corner, leading to restroom and a water fountain. Leaning against the wall, she took a deep breath and fumbled for her walkie-talkie. She whispered as she called Nick.

"Nick! Get your team over here! There's a team of those terrorists here!"

A moment of silence was heard, and Nick answered.

"In the hotel across the street? What floor?"

She thought for a moment and asked Nick another question.

"How many windows do you see on the seventh floor?"

Nick could be heard exiting the room he was in, then opened the front door.

"Three windows, a large empty space, and six more windows."

Judy tried to imagine a 3-D rendition of the building, and looked down at the doorways down the hall. She had no idea how big the rooms were, so if one room carried two windows, they had to be careful with how they entered the room.

"That empty space you see, that is the stairwell. On the right side of that space, is three rooms, i'm assuming."

"Assuming?" Nick asked.

"I don't know how freaking big the rooms are, Nikki!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down. How many doors do you see?"

She counted and began to get confused.

"Four doors… What?"

Barrier could be heard in the background.

"How the _Blyat_ are we going to know what room to enter?!"

Judy rubbed her forehead and thought.

"I'm gonna go listen in. Wish me luck."

Nick didn't want her to put herself on the line again.

"No, don't! Judy!"

She turned down her receiver, and walked to the doors down the hall. The first one she stopped at was completely silent, as if nobody checked the room out. Moving on to the second door, she could hear a muffled but definite conversation going on. Unsure if that was the _exact room,_ Judy continued to the third door, and heard a quieter conversation going on, but made a note of it. As she moved to the fourth and final door, she heard absolutely nothing. As she quickly walked back to the side of the hallway she hid on, a door opened, and she immediately dashed down the hallway, entering through one of the doors for the restrooms, and hiding in a stall. As she waited for the other door to open and close, her heart jumped;

The door to her restroom was opened.

She took a quick glance underneath the stalls, and noticed that there were four urinals to the right of her stall. She sat up and mouthed a curse word from realizing she was in the men's restroom. The tiger chose to use the urinal closest to Judy, and as she hoped that he wouldn't notice her, he spoke.

"How you doing, there?"

Judy froze up, unaware if she should reply or not, but before she could make a decision, the tiger spoke again after five seconds of silence.

"Guess you ain't much of a talker."

The tiger finished his business, used the sink, and promptly left the room. Judy let out a breath of stressed air from her system, and quickly left the restroom. Now she was back where she had hidden herself in the first place. She turned up the receiver, and spoke into it quietly.

"Have you guys made it into the building yet?"

There was silence.

"Nick! Are you there?"

She looked toward the staircase and immediately fell on her rear from the scare she had. Bite had his weapon drawn and pointed at Judy with an intense look on his face. After realizing the badge she wore, he pulled his rifle down and held his hand out.

"Apologies Miss Hopps. I was unsure if _ziele_ would be on the staircase."

"Zeel?" Judy spoke, confused with what he had said. She was helped up as Bite continued to explain.

"How do you say… 'Bad guys', in my home language. I'm not very good with the english language."

She grinned and nodded.

"That's okay."

Bite then looked down the hallway and pointed his thumb; his ears went up in alert, and signaled Judy to show him the door she heard conversations. She quietly guided him to the door which seemed louder, and nodded with a thumbs up. Realizing that the door handle had a key-card lock, he mouthed to himself, and stepped away from the door, speaking into his earpiece.

"Gauge. Can you break key-card locks?"

" _Vous sauvage stupide!_ I'm a hacker, not a locksmith."

Bite couldn't help but chuckle quietly, and looked back at the lock.

"I can't throw a flash if you can't break the damn door!"

A sigh could be heard on Gauge's side, and he answered.

"Give or take thirty seconds."

Not even in ten seconds, the light on the door lock turned from red to green, and Bite quickly cracked the door open, and threw a flashbang grenade in, hearing a loud noise explode after he shut the door completely. A loud crash was heard, and Nick's voice could be heard.

"SATPAW, put your hands up!"

There was silence, followed by footsteps. The door swung open, and Nick and Tigress were seen standing with irritated looks on their faces.

"Room's empty."

"But i heard voices!" Judy cried out.

After a moment of investigation, Tigress found out what she thought was voices.

"The TV was left on in here. That's what you-"

"We have movement from the room on your left!" Barrier spoke, aiming his rifle at the shadows coming from the blinds of the windows. Out of nowhere, large shuffling was heard, and a barrage of bullets blasted through the wall, sending all four team members to the ground in search of cover. Judy scampered toward the other door with Bite, trying to throw their attention off, but the door was locked. Bite then pulled her back, and shot a round into the door handle, allowing the door to swing open freely. Once this had happened, Bite stepped in, aiming at the targets with his rifle.

"SATPAW, put your weapons-"

He was blown to the opposite side of the hallway by a shotgun blast. Judy whimpered in surprise and fear as he reached out for his weapon, which was only feet away from Judy. The hostile tiger then walked through the doorway, ready to deliver the final blow to Bite. Judy sprung into action and kicked the gun out of his hand with one leg, and into his snout with her other leg. The tiger fell to the ground unconscious, but the shootout through the wall continued. Judy crawled to Bite, and did her best to drag him out of the crossfire. He was barely conscious as she began to try to talk to him.

"I'm so sorry, sir! It was my fault for putting you in the way!"

Bite couldn't help but chuckle, and when she had looked confused, he tore his shirt open, revealing his bulletproof vest. Judy let out a relaxed sigh, and handed him his rifle. As he sat up, he spoke.

"Thank you, officer Hopps."

Nick was still in the room, firing several shots back through the PDW Gauge designed. Tigress had a small sidearm with her, firing shots as she covered Nick. Eventually, he called through his earpiece as he fired shots.

"Lucky, get your tail to the west side of the building and find an entrance!"

There was static, with a confirmation. A loud explosion was heard, and immediately, the gunfire stopped. Judy snuck to the doorway, seeing the other three tigers dropped on the ground motionless. Lucky was now seen with his sidearm on the back of the Wolf's head, and Judy stood up, holding her ZPD taser. The other three operatives then entered the room, all aiming their weapons at the wolf. He was guided to his knees, and his hands were put on the back of his head. Nick put his weapon to his back, and kneeled down to the wolf.

"We want three things." He spoke. The wolf kept a straight face as he stared into Nick's eyes.

"Who are you. Where do you come from, and who do you work for."

He looked down and stayed quiet. Nick became angry and gripped him by the shoulders.

"Talk to me, damn it!"

The wolf spat in his face. Tigress pulled Nick away after he had looked like he was ready to punch him. Bite pointed out to handcuff him, and Judy pulled her pair out, cuffing him with no restraint. Lucky then walked the hostile down into the elevator, with several police officers rushing past them. Bogo was one of the few, and actually caught Judy last second for a quick explanation.

"What in bloody hell happened?!"

Judy took a deep breath and explained everything going on. How she went with Nick to let his colleagues know what they were doing, noticed that there was a badge on the wolf similar to the last encounter with those terrorists.

"So where is the wolf then?" Bogo asked.

"Nick's commanding officer has him."

Bogo growled and walked over to the van Nick loaded him into.

"Where's your commanding officer, Wilde?"

He shrugged.

"Not sure, i believe he's in the driver cab." He pointed a thumb to the front of the van, and bogo saw Lucky's hand hanging out of the window.

"I was wondering when i would get to meet you." Lucky said, looking in the rear-view mirror.

Bogo rolled his eyes.

"We need to talk." He said, waving his hand to get out of the vehicle. Lucky stepped out with confidence, and a small smile on his face.

"What's going on, chief?"

"We need the group leader."

Lucky's smile disappeared.

"I can't let that happen, Chief. We need to interrogate him for answers."

"Well _we_ need to jail him and put him into the books to calm the public!"

Nick heard bogo raise his voice from the side of the van, and walked in. Judy followed her.

"Hey guys, take it easy! What's the issue!" Judy answered by Nick's side.

"Back off, this is a SATPAW matter, Hopps." Lucky spoke.

"Don't talk to my Lieutenant that way, Show-up!" Bogo snapped.

"HEY!" Nick barked, all three staring at him. After a moment of silence, Nick addressed the problem.

"What is the issue?"

Lucky pointed at Bogo as he explained.

"Your old Commander wants the terrorist for records. We need him for interrogation to find more of their members."

Nick nodded, and held an open palm to Bogo for his answer.

"The problem is, we need to record his info and prove to the public that we _are_ catching them! Then the city won't freak out as much over the fact that terrorism is taking place in our city!"

Nick held his hand up and thought for a moment, but Judy spoke up.

"Nick we should just keep him at the ZPD prison-"

"Why?" Nick spoke up, "We have to find more of them, Carrots! Otherwise, more families are gonna be in trouble, or worse, be killed!"

"Nikki we have to at least calm down the tension in Zootopia first! If you guys are gonna go out and catch more of them, you need roof you could do so!"

Nick thought for a moment, and looked back at Lucky and Bogo. He answered.

"You get him for three hours." He pointed a claw at bogo. "Once your time is up, we get to ask the questions."

Bogo looked at Lucky, and they both nodded with a handshake.

"Deal."

"Deal."

Nick then pulled the wolf from the SATPAW van, and into a police cruiser. He tapped the top of the cruiser, and as the vehicle drove away, Judy walked up to Nick.

"Hey, i just wanted to say sorry for snapping, i guess… I just didn't want those two to stir anything up."

Judy smiled and giggled.

"It's okay, Nikki. I just wanted to help them find a median."

Nick sat down on a parking stump. Judy followed, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Me too…"

Lucky called his name out for a recall. Judy caressed Nick's cheek and smiled.

"You'll get him in an hour and a half."

She kissed him, stood up, and walked away, surprised that Judy was courageous enough to do that in public. Nick immediately looked toward Lucky, who gave a small grin and a raised eyebrow.

"Come on, Wilde. Let's get to HQ."


	12. Chapter 12

Back to Monday uploading, i promise. I was sick over the weekend so if i'm behind on the content i will try my best, i swear. But if you enjoy the chapter, leave a review, it means a lot to me.

CHAPTER 12

Judy walked the Wolf through the steel gate to check for any extra weapons or objects. As they searched him for any other objects, they sat him in front of the mug-shot camera for his photo, and asked him questions for his records.

"You got a name?" Judy asked.

The wolf stayed silent. Judy then sat the wolf down into a chair and leaned in, looking for an answer.

"I need you to answer for your own safety, sir. What is your name?"

Again, he stayed silent. Another officer walked up to Judy and spoke.

"He's got a right to stay silent."

Judy nodded, then pointed to the desktop to her right.

"Search for a facial recognition. We can get his name that wa-"

"Jason." He spoke with a shiba's accent. Judy turned her head back, and he spoke again.

"Jason Moto. I'm 26 and only wanted to get paid. I didn't want to hurt anybody."

Judy snapped her fingers at the other officer who searched the name, and found the correct identity.

"Says here you had a master's degree in chemistry."

He nodded as he continued.

"Is there anything i can do to make a compromise?"

Judy thought, and looked at the officer again, snapping her fingers and pointing at the phone.

"Call Nick, he wants him back."

"Where am i going?" He asked in a worried voice. Judy kneeled back down in front of the wolf and kept a straight face.

"You're going to see another group of officers, and they're going to ask you questions about what you know."

The wolf nodded.

"Am i guaranteed safety?"

Judy grinned, patting his shoulder.

"As long as you're honest."

Judy then called Nick in his place of work, allowing his team to pick up the informant. BEfore they left however, Judy spoke.

"Go easy on him. He's willing to talk."

Nick nodded with a smile and entered the van with the wolf, driving back to the building. Once they had driven from the station to H.Q. , Nick calmly walked the informant to the front door, and before he entered the doorway, the wolf spoke.

"I apologize for spitting in your face earlier."

Nick rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I came off as a bit hostile, you're alright."

They walked to a small room with a seat and a table, as Nick sat him down. Lucky followed him into the room and locked the door. He then pulled nick away by his shoulder, and spoke quietly.

"So are we doing the good cop, bad cop scenario?"

Nick grinned and gave him a playful shove.

"Nah, we won't have to be heavy on him, he's willing to talk-"

"I can tell you everything i know."

Lucky looked back. The wolf nodded.

"He better tell the truth." Lucky said to Nick, walking to the table.

"Alright Mister Moto. I'm sure you know how this goes. We ask questions, you give us answers. If you fail to comply, we have no choice but to get it out of you by force. If you give us the info we need, we can guarantee your safety, and you can walk out as a free being."

He nodded, locking his fingers together on the table.

"I will answer as best i can."

Nick nodded, then walked up to the table, crossing his arms.

"What is the name of the group you work for."

He stayed silent for a moment, and spoke softly.

"The group doesn't have a name. But the leader schedules meetings every month at a new location. Two months ago, it was the warehouse, last month was a library, and i don't know the next location unfortunately."

"How did you contact the leader?" Lucky spoke.

"You don't contact. You _get_ contacted. Through an informant, a note, or a phone call."

Nick brushed his hand through the fur on his head.

"How did they _first_ contact you?"

He stayed silent, and Lucky noticed his tail flare. Jason spoke quietly in fear.

"Am i…"

Nick knew he was scared, he spoke up.

"Yes Jason, you're safe."

He nodded, and leaned in.

"The nine."

Lucky and Nick looked at another in confusion.

"The nine?" Nick asked.

Jason nodded, then spoke up.

"The nine is a term used to describe the area where the most meetings take place downtown."

"Where is the general area for 'the nine'?" Lucky asked.

"Like a clock, sir. North represents 12, South represents six-"

"And west makes nine." Nick answered. Jason nodded as he continued.

"They contact you if you look tough enough to join their ranks. For me, another sub-leader had contacted me when i walked home after being attacked by a thief."

Lucky nodded. He then pulled Nick away and spoke softly.

"Alright, that's all the info we need. Go ahead and let Bogo know about the situation. We may need an undercover agent as well."

Nick nodded and left Headquarters, driving a cruiser to the police station to speak to Bogo.

"You want _what_ from my station?" Bogo spoke.

"An undercover unit, Chief. Otherwise we can't pinpoint where their place of operation is."

Bogo stood up from his seat, pointing down onto his desk as he spoke.

"There's absolutely no way that i'll allow that nut-job squad of yours endanger one of my officers!"

Nick growled.

"Chief, it's not like that! We need to have an informant go in and find out as much as possible! Once they have the right info, we can extract them and go in ourselves!"

"You're a lunatic, Wilde, you know that?! Ever since you joined this, 'Satpaw' unit, you've been a total idiot!"

The door creaked open, and Judy was seen standing in the entrance. Nick looked, and noticed.

"Officer Hopps." Bogo spoke in a low voice.

"Hey carrots." Nick answered.

She waved and walked up to bogo, overhearing their conversation. Putting her badge onto hi desk, she spoke up.

"I'll go undercover."

Nick jumped the same time Chief Bogo did.

"What?! No! I'm not losing you again, carrots!"

Judy looked back at Nick.

"Well who else is gonna volunteer against Chief, huh?!"

"I don't know, somebody who's apparently a lunatic like me, according to him!"

Judy raised her voice back at Nick.

"Well maybe if you'd just believe in me i can _help you_ make the world a better place!"

At this point, Chief Bogo had his arms crossed but worried for the friendship between Nick and Judy.

"Carrots, i can't handle losing you again! It'll tear me up!"

"And it'll tear me up knowing i can't save any other families or people in trouble!"

" _ENOUGH"_ Bogo roared. The two stopped arguing and looked at him, Nick holding back a whimper, and Judy trying not to think of crying.

"I'll allow an officer to go undercover. But on one condition, Wilde."

Nick glared at him, and he continued.

"You have to stick with the one i appoint to your dispense."

Nick looked down and placed his hand on his hip.

"You're working with Officer Hopps."

Nick closed his eyes with a pained expression. Judy was looking at Bogo the entire time, and she saluted.

"I am trusting you, Wilde. Even if it's with an officer you refuse to work with, i know you can complete your mission."

Nick nodded, trying to cool down. Bogo then made an action not even Nick would expect from him. He stood up slowly from his desk, walked over to Nick, who was hanging his head in frustration, and put his hand on his shoulder with a grin. Nick immediately lit up with surprise from Bogo's decision, and he spoke in a low but happy tone.

"I chose Officer Hopps because of your history with her. Even if you are afraid of losing her, i know you two can always come out on top. You've survived events that, not even i could be lucky enough to survive!"

Nick looked down, still confounded by his decision.

"You'll be fine, Nicholas. I'm sure."

He patted his shoulder and walked back to his desk, as Judy stood up and saluted Bogo.

"We won't let you down, Chief!"


	13. Chapter 13

Apologies for the early/late post. I have final's for tomorrow, and a class is within the usual time i upload to this story. Anyway, please enjoy the story, and leave a review. I have a blast reading what you guys have to say about it!

CHAPTER 13

Nick drove the vehicle in a sort of reluctant way toward the "nine" where the location took place. Judy wore a dark pink hoodie along with gray sweatpants, while Nick wore a pair of blue jeans and a black leather jacket. They were dressed up and both wore sunglasses, trying to look affiliated with a separate group, hopefully unheard of by the group they were to infiltrate. Judy still saw how upset Nick was with the decision was made. She really _really_ wanted to talk it out with him, but she was terrified of upsetting him. She wasn't scared of him getting angry, but in fact, Judy just wanted to make sure Nick stayed happy. She knew how much he cared about her, she just wanted to show that she felt the same, but she had mutual trust for his safety.

"It's not that i _don't_ want to work with you, carrots."

Judy let out a sigh of relief from the fear of being disliked. Nick continued.

"I just can't risk losing you again. I failed once before, and i can't live it over again."

Judy nodded as they drove slowly.

"I understand Nick, i really do. But you have to see my side-"

Nick rolled his eyes.

"I do see your side, Judy! But i'm not willing to go through what i already did once, I'm sorry!"

Judy became irritated with his assumptions and spoke out.

"You know, if you really cared, you would let me explain my side!"

They stopped at a red light, and Nick waved a hand for her explain.

"I know you're scared of losing me, but i'm just as scared of the same thing. I can't lose you because i don't know what i would do without you… When you had joined that SATPAW group, you had completely changed. Your ethics, your morals, heck, even your sense of humor."

Nick spoke again.

"Then if you cared so much about me, why haven't you stopped me from doing these dangerous missions with SATPAW?"

Judy sighed, and just finished her point.

"If you want to make sure you don't lose me, you need to be able to trust me as much as i trust you. That's why i worry, but don't stop you from doing what you have to."

Nick gripped the steering wheel in irritation, and pulled over to the side of the road of a somewhat busy street. He then sat still in his seat, and sighed. Judy was preparing for the things he was about to say by creating a mental brick wall, ready to block any hateful things he had to say. She crossed her arms, and Nick turned toward her.

"You ever wonder why i don't talk about my past? You ever wonder why i choose to focus on only you, or my job, or Finnick for cripes sake?"

He waited for a reply, and Judy kept her arms locked.

"Because i _don't_ like thinking about that stuff in the past! I grew up in a broken home with a dad who left to work in a tailor company, and my mother had to work her tail off to support me all the way through! Damn, Judy, i worry about you so much because you're one of the very few things in my life that give it light or meaning! I ran away from that dark childhood after being lied to, cheated out, and even hurt or scarred from the things that have haunted me!

"I continuously had to find a new way to get by without being thrown into a state of sadness for the rest of my life! I met Finnick and knew that i wasn't alone on this horrible journey we call 'life', and the day i met you was the same day i thought it was just gonna be another day at the office!"

Judy looked down, not making eye contact as she listened to the truthfully hurting things he had to say.

"But instead of making the usual 300 i did, you caught me! And somehow, just _somehow_ for the better, you made my life a thousand times better by lying to me,"

That was one blow.

"Blackmailing me,"

Another, this time harder.

"And even hurting me!"

She closed her eyes, as if she flinched. She understood what he was talking about as he said those three factors. The "lie" was that Judy wanted to find out who the Night Howler serum was being made by, instead of being friends with Nick. The blackmail was using his words against him for her personal gain toward her career as an officer. And the third and final factor was calling all predators "Savage", which included Nick of course. He continued speaking.

"I was born into owing a lifetime of misery, and after paying off that lifetime of misery, i've found joy in getting to know you! I never wanted to live those moments down, but they somehow keep crawling back to me every time i get the sense of losing you!"

He became angry and slammed his palm onto the steering wheel, scaring Judy. He then lied onto the steering wheel, covering his face. Judy wanted to comfort him, but she couldn't after being told such things. She looked down into the car floor in disappointment with herself, not seeing Nicks reasoning behind his actions. Nick caught himself breathing heavily from irritation, and noticed Judy's state of mind. He shook his head, and unbuckled his seatbelt, speaking.

"Let's get this over with."

He took the keys out of the ignition and left the car, Judy doing the same slowly. They noticed that a large majority of people wore the stereotypical clothing for a shady part of town; Black hats, trench coats and hoodies. They obviously kept their distance from everybody else, but they needed to find a way to be "contacted" with the group they were tracking down. Judy was still lost in thought after what Nick had said, but Nick tried his best to forget about it. He spoke.

"So what should we do to snag attention?"

Judy shook out of her trance and looked around for any clues or ideas. She then spoke up with a question.

"Can we try to stay away from the illegal aspects? I don't want to end up stealing items of value."

Nick nodded as he thought about ideas, and eventually, something caught his eye.

It was a small alleyway; the perfect place to be caught.

"How much faith do you have in fantasy-crime movies, Carrots?" Nick asked, stretching.

Judy didn't understand his point.

"What? What does that have to do with anything?"

Nick pointed across the street they were on to the dark and shady looking alley, literally looking like it was ripped out of a movie itself. Judy could barely believe the idea itself, and glared at Nick.

"Good luck expecting something to actually happen _there_ Nick."

He looked back at Judy and shrugged.

"Fine. Wait right here and cover me. Sit in the vehicle if you need to conceal yourself."

Judy nodded, trying to refrain from rolling her eyes as Nick quickly jogged across the street. Upon entering the small alley, barely big enough for an elephant to walk through, he sat still with his hands in his pockets, casually whistling. Judy watched in extreme disbelief as she didn't expect a single thing to happen.

But with a stroke of luck, or "unluck" if most prefer to say, Nick was confronted by two others facing the other entrance of the alley, and a third had walked up behind him. Judy was now worried for the outcome of what could happen to Nick, so she kept her hand on the door handle, ready to run out and assist him.

Nick began to defend himself as the three started to throw punches, fighting in a very sophisticated and energized manner, easily delivering blows to the two in front of him. The third had jumped onto his back, trying to lock his arms into place, but Nick immediately tried hitting the ground and smashing him with the weight of his upper body. The grip the enemy had now was released, and Nick brushed dirt off of his shoulders. He then looked toward the vehicle they had driven to the area, and held his arms out with a half-grin. He stared at Judy.

She shrugged with a nod, but was brought up with a surprise from the car door, as the vehicle's weight shifted, and Judy was dragged out by a jackal. She screamed for Nick, who was seen sprinting toward the end of the walkway, but was tripped by one of the hostiles on the ground. After he quickly climbed up, Nick was then was beaten in the back of the head with a small club of sorts, rendering him unconscious. Judy was now screaming through the paw of the jackal restraining her, and as a black van had pulled in from the other direction. The doors were wide open, and two members could be seen holding them open as the van backed up to where the attacker was standing, lifting Nick into the back of the van. Judy screamed as much as she could, but it was no use. All she could do was watch Nick's unconscious body get dragged away by a group of hostiles, possibly either recruiting him or even killing him. The van drove around the corner, and Judy had just snapped.

She leaned back, stomped on the jackal's foot, and elbowed him into the ribs, causing him to let go of Judy and step back, covering his side. Judy immediately spun around, and gave an iron-footed kick to the liver of the jackal, stunning him and sending him to the ground hard. He lied still and unconscious.

Judy immediately ran to the vehicle they drove to the spot and tried to start the ignition, but the key was missing. She sat in the driver's seat, breathing very fast and heavily, trying to figure out a way to find Nick as fast as possible. She searched by the floors of the vehicle, the cup holders, the sun-blocker, and immediately began to panic as she searched frantically, realizing that Nick had the keys in his pocket.

"No, no no no! NO NO!" She screamed as she broke down crying. This time she was hurt by the loss of Nick, and the stress of how many times she had hurt him in the process. She sat in an empty shell of what she saw herself in the first place; just hollow and mournful of her actions, and even the threatening balance of their relationship with one another. She had thoughts flash through her head as she lied on the steering wheel crying, about all the times he had ever used him or lied to him, and even when they were able to talk things out after she found the answers she needed. She remembered the time when she had asked for forgiveness, calling herself a dumb bunny, and still given an accepted apology, followed by a thoughtful hug.

And in the middle of all of this, that name was all she could call herself.

She slowly hit her head against the steering wheel, reluctantly calling herself the same name over and over.

"I'm _just_ a dumb _bunny._ I'm _just_ a dumb _bunny._ I'm _just_ a dumb _bunny."_

Over time, the phrase didn't anger her, but instead, made more sense as she eased up from crying. She stared blankly into the reflection off of the speedometer, noticing the color of her eyes turn from that bright purple glow, to this dim, dark, grape color. She just stared softly into that color, and something different happened.

The color of her eyes in the reflection had changed, and they went from a dim purple, to a very erotic and shimmering green. These eyes were only seen in Judy's life once before, and that was the night they had truly spoke to one another about how they felt. How they held each other close, and how they said those three words to one another. She shut her eyes, sat up straight, and sobbed again, trying to just hold it all back. After opening her eyes, she climbed out of the car, wiped the tears away, and began running across the road to the alley where Nick was kidnapped to look for clues.

The other two attackers, now seen as a bobcat and hyena, were unconscious and lying on the ground. One face down, the other on their back with a light nosebleed. Judy searched the pockets of both of them, eventually finding a cellphone; she could use this to trace the caller that paid him to do this, and maybe finding Nick along the way. It was thankfully a touchscreen cell with no password, so as she scrolled through and searched for contacts, nothing had come up unfortunately.

But as if it was a stroke of luck, the phone rang right in her hands.

She had to think quick; either answering the call and trying to ask questions, or leaving it alone, waking up one of the hostiles, and forcing them to talk, or even just taking the phone with her to the station, and trying to trace it the hard way.

She chose to just use her situation to her advantage and awaken the knocked out hyena. Shaking him rapidly, she kept a tight grip on the wild-dog's throat. He awoke with a terrified groan, and Judy spoke in a dark voice.

"You're gonna do what i say, or you can say goodbye to your fur, got me?"

He kept his eyes staring at the opposite wall, nodding.

Judy's nails dug into the Hyena's skin, and as the phone continued to ring, she slowly put the device on the ground next to his face, and spoke into his ear.

"You're gonna answer what this guy wants, and you're gonna ask where he is."

The hyena nodded as he scraped his face on the concrete. Judy answered the call for him on loud speaker, and barely strained, the Hyena spoke.

"Hey…"

A voice could be heard from another member.

"Jeez, Rice, you okay?! That fox really took you to the ground!"

He scoffed, and spoke.

"Hey, where is the next meeting gonna be? I can't remember anything after getting hit that hard."

The other on the phone spoke to a voice in the background, and came back carefully.

"Do you remember if it's today?"

The coyote was now terrified of Judy because he _seriously_ couldn't remember. Judy raised an eyebrow, and her nails shifted around into the coyote's neck. He swallowed and spoke.

"Y-yeah. I think."

The other voice gave a small chuckle, and answered.

"Yeah, you got your memory back. It's gonna be don in the substation. You'll know where it's at."

He exhaled, and spoke.

"Great, see you there-"

Judy stopped on the phone, and kicked it down the alley. The coyote was now more terrified than ever from just a bunny. Judy leaned in with a grin and spoke.

"Thanks for cooperating with-"

The bobcat jumped up to attack Judy, but she successfully swung around and heavily kicked the big cat right into its nose, sending it to the opposite wall and slumping down. A loud knock was heard when its head met the brick wall.

"See, if you didn't do what i said, that would have been you."

She softly patted him on the back, and jogged away to where the subway station was located, down the street deep into a shady part of suburbs. Noticing how many people used darker clothing and trench coats, Judy felt like an extreme outlier from what she was; pink and blue within a background of gray. She slowly stepped down into the subway, trying to think of how she would approach the situation if she noticed the group in mind. The train had not arrived yet, but she could count at least 20 plus others in the train stop, with no groups seen at all. Judy attempted to keep her phone ready to contact Chief Bogo if she caught the group's meeting.

The train began rolling in, and several people lined up. The other half of the train station was ow covered, so che couldn't tell if the group would be on the other side or not. With this issue in the way, she chose to stand near the middle of the walkway between both stair-exits into the subway, and paid close attention to those who seemed to wear either similar clothes, or the badge she noticed on the coyote.

Nothing seemed to stand out, and the train started up again, closing its doors and exiting the drop off.

But then a group of around 5 figures stood in the other platform., not trying to look menacing, but definitely looking like they knew one another. Judy chose to walk to the stairway exit, and listen carefully while concealed by the wall. She did her best to hear the conversations they had with her super sensitive hearing, and the next few words caught her attention.

"...Think we need to start moving to the spot…" "Come on, i don't think Rice is going to make it, or the other two that stopped those wannabe's." "We need to think of what to do with that fox."

"Nick…" She thought in anger. She peeked around the corner, and noticed the group beginning to walk on the track down the opposite direction of where the train went. After all 5 walked the line, Judy slowly crept behind, trying her best to follow them to their little meeting area.

After about five minutes of slowly walking, Judy found the door that led to a small utility room they were using. After the door that they entered was shut, Judy tried to open it after waiting a few seconds, but the door was locked. She cursed in frustration, but tried listening in what they were saying.

" _Alright"_ , a voice could be heard. " _We got somebody who wanted to mess with our organization. And we unfortunately have to teach him a lesson."_

Judy covered her mouth after hearing a rip, and somebody breathing heavily. And straining was heard again.

" _Tell me why you are doing these awful actions to these people."_

It was Nick. Alive and well. Judy pulled out her phone to record, and slid the half with the microphone underneath the door as best as she could, trying to record.

" _We are an organization trying to negotiate with the public for donations or money found to bail a colleague out of prison. Why does it matter to you?"_

There was silence, and a body blow could be heard.

" _ANSWER ME!"_

Nick groaned and looked up as he caught his breath from the stomach kick. He was tied up and bound from his arms, just lying in his knees in pain.

"Because i haven't seen any real cause behind this issue… How do you guys get this money if you always fail with the hostage situations…?"

The one who was talking to Nick was a canine of sorts with a balaclava. He wore thick clothing to cover his fur, along with the four other members. He spoke while eyeballing Nick.

"That's the beauty of our organization. It's all a big distraction. While everybody's searching for ways to save the people we take for ransom, another one of our groups raid homes of the people who pay attention to the hostage situation. What do you think is more important; saving the life of a person with a gun to his head, or stopping somebody who steals materialistic items?"

Nick looked down and nodded. The masked animal now walked back from the area Nick was lying.

"I can also tell you we make much more than you probably do. Go ahead, tell us your wage and we can tell you the difference."

Nick thought for a moment and answered slowly.

"15.25 An hour…"

The masked animal smiled with a nod, answering back.

"$1,500 for something that happens once a week or two."

Nick raised his eyebrows in admirable defeat, and the Lamb spoke once again.

"I want to make a deal with you, officer…"

"Wilde. Call me that." Nick groaned.

"Yes. Wilde. I want to hire you. I want you to be my commanding officer for my organization. My business attire. My… Advocate."

Nick growled as his stomach began to rejuvenate.

"This isn't a business… It's terrorism."

The masked animal roared and kicked Nick in the face hard, sending him on his rear end. Nick was now having a light nose bleed, and the canine gripped Nick by his throat, staring into his eyes.

"It isn't terrorism if we don't kill anybody."

Nick was choked as he spoke through his teeth.

"It is if you freaking shoot my partner almost to death."

He spat into the canine's face, causing him to throw Nick to his side, now catching his breath as his nosebleed had gotten slightly worse from lying on his side.

"I'm giving you one last chance. You can join, or stay here as a ransom."

Nick stayed silent.

Judy stopped the recording as she held back tears, and sent the three minute fight to Bogo with a text saying, " _In between 'The pack' and 'The trip' street! Down in the subway tunnels within a utility room! Please hurry! Nick is in critical condition!"_

Judy sniffled as she thought about the pain Nick was taking right now, but then silence washed over the entire area. Judy became scared and held her breath, in fear that they had heard her. She stood up by the door, and got ready to hold the handle if somebody tried to open it up to catch her.

"Who is there?!" Somebody screamed as Judy fought back, trying to keep the door closed. She was jolted by the amount of force the lamb had, but was knocked into the subway tracks after three other members of the terrorist group bashed the door open. Judy lied down with a terrified look on her face as the two others glared at her. The masked animal spoke in a very solemn tone.

"Bring her in here. Now."

That went well. Anyway, i wanted to explain that i gained a bit of an inspirational quote from a favorite YouTuber of mine; Boogie2988. He's a huge gamer, a great pop culture enthusiast, and has an amazing story about how he was able to fight through his struggles in his childhood to get him to where he is hown. The quote i caught him saying was something along the lines of, "I was born into owing a lifetime of misery, and i've paid off that lifetime of misery finally."

Oh well, guess i just wanted to give credit.


End file.
